


Infnite+1

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, I literally do not know how to tag this, M/M, fake deep stuff about colors i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung knows every shade of Jiho, the blues, the reds, the yellows and everything in between, and he loves that. </p><p>Kyung can’t even beging to describe all the colors of Minhyuk, and he’s sure he’ll never be able to, and he loves that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infnite+1

Kyung knows every color of Jiho.  
He knows the dark red of his anger, the light blue of his soft smile and vibrant yellow of his laughter. He knows all the shades of grey when he’s tired, from anthracite when he’s been working for days to the light grey, almost beige tone of the slight fatigue after a long car ride.  
He could paint a million pictures with all the colors of Jiho, of beautiful sunsets, a sky filled with orange and pale pinks, of stormy seas in dark grey and deep deep blue. Forests with faint yellow light falling through the green leaves, blue tinted, glass covered facades of white buildings, Jiho is all of it.  
Jiho has many colors, more than any field of flowers, any rainbow, and Kyung knows them all, all the ways the colors mix and create Woo Jiho. The purple of frustration, when things don’t go the way he wants to, and sadness and anger, blue and red, come together and he shakes his head and taps his finger on the table and raises his voice faster than usual.  
The fresh, pretty green of lazy sundays, filled with naps, laughs, jokes and teasing. 

When Kyung thinks of him, it’s light pink and baby blue, whites and lilacs, but also deep violets, hot pinks, black and navy blue. Infinite shades, but Kyung knows them all, know their meaning, can interpret them, can tell every time what color Jiho is without thinking twice.  
When Kyung thinks of Minhyuk, he can’t describe the colors, he doesn’t know their names, their meaning, but he feels them, all of them.

They’re both vibrant but toned down, dark and light, so bright Kyung thinks he needs to shield his eyes but so muted at the very same time. His voice feels like the color of coffee beans, his words are a dark pink. His laugh is almost white, the clapping of his hands and his squinting eyes are yellow and green, all at once.  
Kyung thinks every time he’s with Minhyuk, he sees a new color, discovers a new way the light reflects and hits his Iris.  
If Jiho has infinite shades, Minhyuk has infinite+1, times two, squared, impossible to imagine, impossible to describe, impossible to memorize, so Kyung doesn’t try to. 

When he’s with Minhyuk, he just leans back and watches him changing from turquoise to purple to orange back to turquoise, with hints of indigo and cyan and gold. He doesn’t try to name the color Minhyuk turns when he’s trying to make a joke but fails because he starts laughing before it’s even finished. 

If he ever got asked to describe the painting that is Woo Jiho, he’d do so, detailed, for hours, going on and on about the slight green tint when he’s concentrated and the bits of blue in his yawns.  
And he loves that he can do that, that he’s able to distinguish between the coral of his passion and the salmon shade of his sulkiness. 

If he ever got asked to describe the painting that is Lee Minhyuk, he’d shake his head and say he can’t, that he doesn’t know how to put the mix of the teal of his perfectionism and the fuchsia of his movements in words, that he’s not able to properly convey how the colors shift, mix, reflect, not their beauty and their allure. And he loves that just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha w h AT IS THIS?? I have like 20 fics to finish but yeah sure jana just start another drabble who CARES am i right??  
> anyways spread the love for Zikyunghyuk, aka the best ot3 thing in the world, aka my love my life my death :')  
> I'll love you forever if u write like a 100 word fic about them i swear 
> 
> u can always send me prompts or talk about block b or ANYTHING on [ my tumblr](http://pinkhyo.tumblr.com/) btw !!


End file.
